


The Internship Diaries

by UnsightlyDreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabblish, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsightlyDreams/pseuds/UnsightlyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 November 2015: Met Pietro Maximoff today. Two words:<br/>Ass.<br/>Hole.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where a new intern finds herself saddled with a job responsibility that's about just as ridiculous as Ultron's need to destroy humanity.<br/>(Also, Pietro Maximoff is a jerk and you'll never, ever find her saying otherwise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internship Diaries

All rights belong to Mel ' _best friend hater_ ' Smith. This journal is created for the sole purpose to keep her updated about a certain Blair Conners' internship experience.

[Edit: Totally can't give Mel this - Fury will probably ask Wanda to freeze my internal organs. Will get to editing the juicy bits later - and no, not _those_ juicy bits.]

 **29 October, 2015:**  
OH MY GOD.  
Just. Oh my god.

 **30 October 2015:**  
Alright, relatively calmer today. Also nursing a hell of a hangover. Also, also, also, GOT SELECTED FOR THE STARK INTERNSHIP PROGRAMME.  
Who’s the boss? You betcha ass I am.

 **31 October 2015:**  
Currently seated in the fanciest plane I’ve ever sat in. I swear, even that one free business class ticket I once won has nothing on this. They serve nuts and champagne. For free. I think I’m in heaven!

(Also, stomach is so bloated that the hostess very carefully asked me if I was pregnant. I’m not even ashamed! Wasting free food is a sin, my mother’s always said)

 **1 November 2015:**  
Spent one whole day moving into the Stark Tower. Also received a personalized StarkPad. It’s pretty and has 27 different preloaded games.  
I already foresee spending all my free time on it.

 **2 November 2015:**  
MET PEPPER POTTS TODAY. I THINK I’M IN LOVE. 

**3 November 2015:**  
Received Stark ID.  
Name: Blair Conners  
Position: Public Relations Intern  
!  
Current Mood: I think I’m floating a few inches off the ground.

 **4 November 2015:**  
Alright, so my official project is to assess the public rankings of each Avenger in terms of likability and to compile a listed detail of how much the public trusts them. To do so, I will monitor all channels that feature the Avengers, possibly create a questionnaire to harass the people with and use statistical tools to analyse the data. 

I feel so professional and horrified at the same time.

 **5 November 2015:**  
A weird thing happened. Was super busy harassing best friend Mel on the phone when I saw something that looked like a silver blur whiz past me. Very confused. Must investigate.

 **6 November 2015:**  
Met Tony Stark today! Was suitably impressed until he opened his mouth and told me I better get his damn coffee the way he liked it or he’d sic Friday on me.  
So I asked him who Friday was. He looked appropriately disgusted before walking away muttering something about damn interns and easily duped Pepper.

Oh, well.

 **7 November 2015:**  
Am so tired after watching 8 hours straight of news footage, I could fall asleep in the bathtub.  
The public, predictably, dislikes Hulk the most. They also love Captain America, for obvious reasons.

Also found out who Friday is. She’s the lovely AI that records videos for me, bless her AI soul.

 **8 November 2015:**  
A lot of the news reports mention a silver blur and a scarlet woman in Sokovia. But officially, they don’t seem to exist. Official statements seem adamant on saying they’re a conspiracy theory.

I think I’m on to something here.

 **9 November 2015:**  
Got finagled into giving Tony Stark his coffee today. So I went to his Lab and refused to give it to him until he let me clean that disgusting desk of his.  
Feel slightly used for my OCD tendencies. But on the bright side, Pepper looked ecstatic upon walking into the Lab and seeing it relatively clean.

Also, I have a plan. 

**10 November 2015:**  
Prepared my best cup of coffee ever to disarm Stark. Then casually asked him who the silver blur was. 

Stark spat his coffee down the front of my shirt, the git.

 **11 November 2015:**  
Pepper seemed like she wanted to say something to me today but was forcing herself not to.  
Weird. So weird.

 **12 November 2015:**  
GOT KIDNAPPED.  
Well, does it count as kidnap if your boss basically ordered it? And yes Tony, I don’t care that you officially aren’t the Leader of Avengers. You sure act like one.

Anyway, woke up in a dark room sitting across a man with an eyepatch. He wanted to know how I knew about Silver Blur. Considered laughing at him, but he looked like he could rip my head off and throw me down the building even before I could get the word ‘Mom’ out of my mouth.  
Told him I saw a silver blur zooming around the Tower once or twice. He grunted and then threatened me to keep my, and I quote, _‘motherfucking mouth shut or I’ll send you straight to jail, rights be damned.’_

 **13 November 2015:**  
Have a holiday because of _‘the trauma everyone incurs upon meeting Fury’,_ Stark’s words, not mine. Feel like an adult because I signed a NDA.  
Also spent the rest of the day checking out Iron Man suits. Considering stealing one and painting it hot pink. Pepper agrees that the idea has merit.

 **14 November 2015:**  
MET CAPTAIN AMERICA TODAY.  
Oh, my god, stuttered like a newly minted teen and blushed all the way to Thursday. Stark basically couldn’t stop sniggering.  
ALSO HE ASKED ME TO CALL HIM STEVE.  
MY LIFE IS COMPLETE.

 **15 November 2015:**  
Wanda and Pietro Maximoff are the scarlet woman and the silver blur. Apparently, Fury doesn’t want the public to know about them lest they get ‘attacked’.  
Totally think there’s more to the story than what I’m being told. Must try and meet the wonder twins.

Although… Why am I even being told this?

 **16 November 2015:**  
More clarity has been shed. They were part of HYDRA and were experimented upon which made them gain powers.  
Finally managed to wrangle some courage to ask why they’re telling me all of this. Surprisingly, Stark was the one who answered. Apparently, it’s because I seem trustworthy.  
Also got reminded that if I try telling anyone all this, I’ll get sent straight to Guantanamo. 

Couldn’t stop laughing mostly because it’s all so surreal.

 **17 November 2015:**  
Mel asked me if I’ve been laid yet. Cut the phone on her.  
Doesn’t she know I’m too busy for mundane things like getting laid? Pfft.

 **18 November 2015:**  
Finally found out the real reason why I’m being told anything. Apparently, the Wonder twins don’t want to officially be a part of the Avengers Team and SHIELD wants to use me to try and get close to them so I can convince them and we can have an official sort of release of their identities.  
Everyone else who tried got rebuffed pretty quickly, and since I’m their age…

It’s a ridiculous plan, is all I’m saying.

 **19 November 2015:**  
Met Pietro Maximoff.  
Two words:  
Ass.  
Hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Foray into the Avengers fandom with one of my favorite cliches.  
> Short, sweet and filled with fluff.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and adored!


End file.
